iWhat Happened?
by NickCutterIsAwesome
Summary: Carly, Freddie and Sam wake up one day to find that overnight most of humanity has mysteriously vanished without a trace leaving only a few survivors including them, Spencer, Gibby and others. How can survive? What will this mean for Sam and Freddie? Will these new circumstances push them together or drive them apart? eventual SEDDIE
1. iWake Up

**iWhat Happened?**

**Chapter One: iWake Up**

Carly Shay walked downstairs yawning. She was wearing a ragged t-shirt that said "CHEESE BUBBLES" on it and a red pair of pyjama shorts. There was no sign of her older brother, Spencer Shay. The apartment was silent and seemed empty.

"Spencer? Spencer where are you?" she called. Spencer shuffled out of his bedroom; he was eating a turkey sandwich. "Oh hey kiddo." "You're having a turkey sandwich for breakfast?" "Yup." "Ok then." she replied. "Have you seen Sam?"

"No why?" He asked following her into the kitchen. "Well she said she'd text me." Just then her phone lit up and buzzed on the table. Spencer smirked at her "Well better read it." Rolling her eyes, she picked it up. Suddenly her expression changed "Oh my god!" "What is it?" Spencer asked, looking concerned. "Sam's coming over here; she says something is really wrong."

Just then the door swung open and Sam walked in. She was carrying a heavy sports bag slung over one shoulder and was carrying her pet cat Frothy. She looked worried, Frothy was struggling and hissing. Sam placed him on the table and he bolted upstairs. "No! Not up there!" Spencer shouted and sprinted after the animal. Sam slumped down on the couch.

Carly walked over "Are you ok? What happened?" "My mom left forever." "WHAT?" Carly cried "No way!" "It's true. I woke up this morning and she was just gone." Sam replied "Whenever she goes anywhere she always leaves a note and some money but not this time. She's gone for good." Then she began to cry. "Oh my god Sam, I'm so sorry ""Yeah me too" "Oh come here."

Feeling helpless Carly sat down and placed her arms around the blonde girl. She felt terrible. She looked sad and defeated. She had never seen Sam looking so sad. She was her best friend. Many thoughts ran through her mind; she had to help Sam but how? Maybe she could live here, if she was acted less, disgusting. Oh who was she kidding! Sam needed her now and as her closest friend she had to help her

Just then Spencer trudged downstairs hanging onto a struggling cat. He let it go and Frothy jumped onto the worktop. He glared at him. Man! Those scratches hurt. He wondered why all cats hated him. Then he noticed Sam crying. Immediately his protective instincts kicked in, he'd always thought of Sam as a second sister.

"Hey, hey what happened?" He asked gently "Sam's mom left her. "What! Are you sure?" "Yeah pretty much." Ok, ok let's not panic." "Sam can stay here with us for a few days. She can sleep in the spare room and obviously eat with us there's enough food and enough living space plus she hangs out with you and Freddie all the time anyway and you go to the same school so why not?"

"What about Frothy?" Sam mumbled as her crying ceased "He's all I have left." "He can stay too, I guess." Spencer replied. Sam sat up. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red but she threw her arms around Spencer in a huge hug.

He was surprised yet hugged her back. Carly was surprised; Sam rarely gave hugs unless she was really emotional. Sensing her friend's surprise, she pulled back and hit him hard on the shoulder. "Thanks Spence. A lot." "It's fine." Spencer cringed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Cool thanks again "No problem!" Spencer replied "Carly, carry my stuff?" Sam asked her friend. She rolled her eyes "Fine." Sam smiled "Thanks Carls you're the best. "Come on Frothy!" Sam called, clicking her fingers. He jumped off the worktop and followed like an obedient dog.

Spencer watched the two walk upstairs with a smile. Then it dawned on him. His life was about to get really hectic. He sighed and began rubbing the worktop clean with a towel because the cat peed on it.

"This is your room" Carly said as the two walked in. There was a single bed against the wall, a desk, a huge cupboard and two shelves positioned directly above the bed. Sam nodded and sat on the bed. Carly dumped her bag on the floor. Sam still looked dazed and Carly tapped her shoulder

"Hey. Don't worry it's gonna be ok. Spencer will look after you plus me and Freddie will help you as much as you can." Sam nodded and smiled "Thanks Carlotta." Carly nodded and walked out. Sam began pulling things her out of her bag.

She'd packed all her clothes, several snacks, six drinks, her PearPhone and its charger, her hairbrush and Frothy's old ball and blanket. She looked down at the cat curled up on the floor "Our life's about to change a lot isn't it?" He mewed and Sam smiled. Then her pet closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sam sighed. She felt frustration and sadness at her abandonment. Why mom?! Why now and why me! Why couldn't you have been a better mom? How come you left me suddenly/! We were just beginning to get along properly like a real family; just you and me. Mother and daughter. I miss you, please come back. Yet deep down Sam knew her mom was never coming back and that hurt, but she was Sam Puckett; tough, brilliant, meat-loving and resourceful. She had to just carry on.

Hopefully Carly and Freddie would help her. What was that nub doing? Did he even know? Should she tell him? Nah he'd find out eventually or Carly would tell him. He was a smart boy and really handsome too, all those muscles…No! She and Freddie were over. OVER. She had to remember that.

Having finished packing she walked downstairs. Spencer was boiling eggs and Carly sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey Sam how do you like your room?" "It's awesome! Thanks Spencer and you too Carly Shay." They both smiled and Sam sat down to eat.

Freddie Benson sat slouched on his sofa. The TV was on and he idly flipped through channels but there were no interesting shows on. He was bored and somewhat confused. He'd woken up this morning and the house was empty there was no sign of his mom. Whenever his mom went anywhere other than to work she always left a long note explaining where she'd gone, why, and exactly how long she'd be gone for.

He used to find it pointless but the fact that it wasn't here worried him but he tried to brush off his concern. Maybe it was a positive sign, maybe she was finally letting him grow up but raw anxiety still gnawed at him and he kept glancing at the door

Trying to relax, he flipped to another channel he stumbled upon a Disney film that he'd seen as a little kid called "**The Lion King**". He'd seen the film at least twice and loved it so he turned up the sound and leaned back to watch.

On screen, the sun rose over the land and the animals looked up as the opening chant began. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. His mom was back! He jumped up and pulled the door open grinning but then his race fell. Carly was standing there "Oh it's you." He said unenthusiastically.

"Well thanks!" She snapped, glaring at him. He turned to face and crossed his arms "Wow are you ok?" He asked, suddenly concerned. Carly didn't normally get annoyed. He took a closer look she looked concerned and annoyed. Then she sighed "Sam, Sam's mom…left." She whispered but Freddie heard clearly and he was outraged.

"What! She left, as in forever!" "Yes!" "Why?" He cried "How should I know? I'm not !" Carly yelled. "Wait are you sure? Did Sam tell you and how do you know she left for good? ""Go ask her." Carly replied "Alright!" Freddie shot back. He switched off the TV and followed Carly across the hall into her house.

As he walked in, he spotted Spencer building a new sculpture. He realized it was a model of a Pleistocene woolly mammoth made from fake hair dyed brown. He was using long plastic tubes for the tusks. "Hey Freddie" He greeted the boy "Hi Spencer. Where's Sam?"

"She's upstairs." The two turned to walk upstairs "Wait! Aren't you going to ask me about my sculpture?" Carly sighed "We get it, it's a dinosaur." Spencer and Freddie gave her strange looks "What?" "A mammoth is not a dinosaur Carly," "Well then what is it?" She cried

"It's a mammal from the ice age. It was a giant elephant covered in a thick coat of long, shaggy hair and long, curved tusks; it had small ears and a long trunk for tearing up grass. They died out when the ice age ended which was like 10, 000 years ago; a very, very long time after the last dinosaur was dead."

"Oh shouldn't we be worrying about Sam?" Spencer nodded "She's right. Go check up on her." The two nodded and walked upstairs. Sam was sat on her bed, scrolling through her texts "Hey Sam."

She looked up and her eyes narrowed "Hey Carly, hey Fredwardo." Freddie rolled his eyes then Carly spoke "How you doing?" Sam shrugged "Ok I guess I mean my mom just left me behind so I'm guess I'm not in top form."

"I'm sorry." Freddie said quietly "What did you say Fredward?" "I said I'm sorry!" He repeated loudly "Don't be I don't need your pity." She muttered. "Sam, be nice Freddie's just trying to be a good friend. "I know, I know." Just then a loud yell came from downstairs. "Spencer!" Carly shouted and ran downstairs; Sam and Freddie hurried after her.

Spencer was stood on the table, jabbing at Sam's cat with a broom as he tried jumping on the table "Back! Stay back!" "Spencer, what are you doing?" "Sam, please get your cat." Sam sighed, walked over and picked up the struggling cat. Frothy instantly relaxed and she carried him upstairs to her room. Freddie followed at a safe distance.

Just then there was a knock at the door "It's Gibby." "It's open." Carly called back. The door opened and Gibby walked in, Guppy was walking behind him. His dog, Sir LicksALot stood by his side and he was carrying his cat. His duck, Quackers perched on his head. Spencer groaned "Don't tell me your parents are gone too?" "Too?" Gibby repeated, looking confused." What's going on?"

"Sam's mom left her for good and how she's living here. "My mom's gone too but she's just gone out she'll be back soon." Freddie said. "Yeah my mom's gone too and I can't find my grandfather. I need to find him but I can't leave Guppy on his own he's too young so is it ok if he and the pets stay here for a while?"

Spencer sighed "I guess." "Thanks." "Be careful!" Carly cried "Gibby wait!" Spencer said, and he turned "Let me drive you!" He nodded "Thanks Spence." Spencer nodded and grabbed his car keys then walked out "GIBBEH!" Gibby shouted triumphantly and ran out.

"Happy birthday!" Guppy cheered and sat down on the couch. Carly smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately then went to the kitchen and poured him some Wahoo Punch. He took it, smiled and gulped it down then sat back to watch TV.

Carly sat next to him and patted Gibby's dog that she had helped raise. Quackers flew onto the table and flapped its wings. Sir LicksALot barked then lay down on the floor and Gibby's cat stretched out to sleep on the sofa.

"Go away Fredward!" "No you need support right now, I'm not leaving." "Get out!" She slammed the door. Freddie knocked on the door "Sam! Sam let me in? I won't move till you do!" At last the door opened "What do you want Fredhead?" She demanded "I want to talk to you. Please." He said, his voice softening. At last her expression changed.

"Alright, fine." "Thank you." The two walked in. Sam sat down on her bed and Freddie stood in front of her "Well, talk?" "Ok firstly I know you must be feeling many things right now but mainly sadness and anger. Anger because you're annoyed at your situation and feel betrayal and thus bitterness that your own mother has abandoned you without a good reason. "You got that right." Sam interrupted, looking bored.

"But," He continued "You're also really upset and scared. Why? I'll tell you why; because your mother, the only person who may have cared about you has suddenly left. You have no permanent place to live, and nowhere to go. You have no one you think who can help you. You're alone, you feel, and you're scared and I know that because I know you Sam Puckett."

After his speech, Sam's eyes filled with tears and ran down her face. She buried her face in her hands. Freddie walked over, sat beside her and placed his arms around her. She threw her arms around him and held him tight. Her head leaned against his chest as she sobbed. Her held her and vowed never to let go, with one hand he stroked her long hair to calm her down. At last, her sobs finally subsided and Freddie continued to hold her.

"What am I gonna do Freddie? I'm scared and nobody cares about me like you said. I'm just mean, violent and nasty." "And that's where you're wrong, people do care. I care." "But you said-""I was speaking from your point of view but you're wrong, people do care. Carly cares about you, Spencer does, Gibby does too and I care about you a lot. We're all gonna help you through this, you'll never be alone I promise."

There was a long silence then Sam mumbled a quick "Thanks." But he heard it and at last she pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Help me arrange all this?" She asked and he smiled "Anything for you Princess Puckett." She rolled her eyes but she was smiling "Whatever Fredhead." She smiled at him then and Freddie smiled back.


	2. iFind Out

**iWhat Happened?**

**Chapter Two: iFind out**

Carly sighed as she anxiously paced up and down her living room floor. "Where are they?" She muttered. Spencer and Gibby had been gone for over an hour now and she was beginning to worry. Something about the whole situation put her on edge. At last the apartment door opened and Spencer walked in.

Carly ran over and threw her arms around him in relief "Wow! Hey kiddo, easy there." She pulled away and noticed Gibby leading an old man wearing a hat and holding a cane in his right hand. "Carly this is my grandfather, grandpa meet Carly." She smiled "Hi there ."

"Why hello there young lady; you are a lady right?" "Yes, yes I am." She replied giving Gibby an odd look. He stepped towards and whispered "His eyesight's not so good and she nodded. "I'm gonna go see Sam and Freddie." Spencer nodded. She then went upstairs; as she approached the door she heard voices so she stopped outside and listened. Once the conversation was over she knocked "Come in." Sam called and she walked in.

"Hey Carls." "What's up Carly?" her friends said "Oh not much, Spencer's back though." "Did Gibby find his mom?" "No but he did find his partially blind grandfather." "Poor kid." Freddie said. A moment passed "Do you have any food/" "Sam!" Carly admonished "okay, okay fine I'll go get it myself." She got up and walked out. Freddie rolled his eyes "Can you believe her?"

"Oh come on cut her some slack. She just lost her mom." "Alright, alright." "So…" Carly began and the boy glanced at her "How are you Sam getting along?" "Fine why?" He replied. "Oh nothing, nothing. Just wondering that's all." "Sure." Freddie said. "Ok fine I meant romantically." Carly said and Freddie sighed

"I told you, we're just friends now." But Carly saw through his words "Uh huh." She replied, smirking slightly. Freddie merely rolled his eyes "I'm going home." He walked downstairs. Carly smiled to herself and made to sit down then started as a pillow suddenly came to life and ran away. "Stupid cat." She muttered to herself and sat down.

Freddie walked into his apartment and shut the door. Just then his mom walked into the living room "Oh hi mom" "Freddie! You're okay aren't you?" Freddie rolled his eyes "Yes mom I'm fine I was just at Carly's house." Is she there?" His mother asked looking at him intently.

"Yes but why wouldn't she be? There's her, Spencer, Sam, Gibby, Guppy and some old man. Are you okay mom?" Freddie asked as his mother looked more stressed than usual. "No! Haven't you looked outside?" "No why?" "There's nobody outside not anywhere. It's like everyone just vanished." "Mom what are you talking about?" Mrs Benson sighed, grabbed Freddie's arm and led him over to the window "Look outside."

He rolled his eyes but did as he was told. As he did so, his eyes widened "Oh my god!" His mother was right. The streets were deserted. There were no people walking on the streets, no people in the shops or in the apartments parallel to theirs. There were no cars or vehicles moving up and down the roads; just an ever present silence.

"I should tell Carly." His mother nodded and he ran over to Carly's apartment, hammering on the door. Carly opened it and he ran inside "Wow Freddie what's wrong?" Spencer asked. "Look out your window now!" he ordered. Spencer gave him an odd look but gazed out his his window as did Carly but Sam ignored him and kept eating her chicken ribs.

"Oh my god!" Carly exclaimed and Spencer pulled away with wide eyes. Freddie nodded "Exactly." "What happened?" Sam and Gibby asked. "Come outside, you two as well" Spencer said." Stay here Guppy, grandpa look after him." Gibby said and his grandpa nodded. Spencer, Carly, Freddie, Sam and Gibby left the apartment and took the elevator downstairs to the apartment complex lobby.

"At least Lewbert's not here." Sam said as they walked past his desk. The others gave her hard looks "What?" "Sam he could be dead!" Carly said and Sam sighed "Ok, ok I'm sorry." But she meant it and the others knew that. The group walked outside onto the street. An eerie scene greeted them.

The pavements were empty and silent. The roads were deserted. The shops and stores were dark and shut. The apartments across the street were dark. The only cars on the road were parked and empty. A desolate silence hung in the air. Normally there would be all kinds of sounds; people talking, children laughing, traffic passing, cell phones ringing, babies crying. Now it was silent except for a lone dog barking in the distance.

"Oh my god." Carly whispered fearfully and the others could only agree with her. "What happened here/" Gibby asked "Where is everyone?" Freddie cried. Sam remained silent but looked almost scared. Just then they heard an odd sound "Sssh! Listen." Spencer said and the group fell silent. They all listened carefully and the sound came again it was a baby crying

"Oh my god! My have to help it!" Carly cried "Where's it coming from?!" Freddie cried "I can't tell!" Spencer complained "Whop can hear better than us?" Gibby clicked his fingers "My dog; Sir LicksALot can I'll go get him." He ran off "Hurry!" Carly called. Several anxious minutes passed and the dog bounded up and barked excitedly, Gibby followed it breathing heavily.

"Good doggy! Find the baby, find it!" Sam commanded, patting the dog. He raised his head and pricked up his ears then barked and raced off down the street. The group ran after him. They chased the dog as he ran around a corner and kept running, barking and howling. "Wow! Your dog is fast." Freddie wheezed and Gibby nodded as he breathed heavily.

At last they found Sir LicksALot stood outside a house, whinging and scratching at the door. The crying emanated from inside and it was getting louder and more desperate "We have to break the door somehow!" Carly cried. "Move!" Sam commanded, the others stepped aside as she stepped back several feet then ran up to the door and launched a powerful kick. The wood and plastic splintered and the door crumbled, swinging open.

The others cheered and ran inside. The baby was lying in a small crib in the living room. He was wearing small white clothes and a hat. He was screaming, his face red and scrunched up. Carly swiftly picked him up and rocked him gently in her arms "No ssh, don't cry. Its ok it's gonna be ok. I got, I got you. Ssh it's ok."

To everyone's surprise the baby's sobs subsided and his crying faded to cooing and gentle gurgles. "Woe she's good." Freddie whispered and Spencer nodded proudly. Carly presented him to the others. He was a boy, less than 6 months old with tufts of hair and dazzling blue eyes.

As Sam and Carly fussed over the baby, Freddie turned to Spencer "What shall we name it?" "Him1" Carly said indignantly and Freddie held his hands up in surrender "Okay, okay sorry. What shall we name HIM?" "I say John." Carly said "Jason?" Freddie suggested. "Sir LicksALot/" Gibby said and the others all glared at him "Gibby!" Carly snapped

"Dude, we are not naming this child after a dog." Sam said angrily. "But he saved his life!" Gibby protested. Freddie gave him a look and Gibby sighed and patted the dog as he panted excitedly. "Its okay boy I still love you." He whispered. The others turned their attention back to the child

"I say John." Carly said and the others nodded "Okay John it is." Spencer said "Let's take him back to the apartment." Spencer said, the others nodded and they left the house and walked back to the apartment complex. Upon arriving back Carly placed the baby in her old crib which Spencer had kept for some reason.

He was given a health check by Mrs Benson who was a nurse; she fussed over and lobed the baby; he was fed bottled milk as he was old enough to do so. With John well fed and safely asleep, the group was all sat on or around the sofa on stools. The cats were asleep on Sam's bed, Gibby's dog was sat beside his owner and Gibby's duck was swimming in the bathtub that Spencer had filled up for it.


	3. iCome up with a Plan

**iWhat Happened?**

**Chapter Three: iCome up with a Plan**

Carly, Spencer and Sam sat on the sofa while Freddie and Gibby sat on chairs alongside it. They had sent Guppy and Gibby's grandfather upstairs so they could talk alone and try to figure out what had happened.

"What of everyone's just died?" Gibby said. "Gibby!" Carly admonished "What?" "Don't say that!" "Why not? It might be true, after all if no-one's around they can only all be dead." "Even your mom?" Freddie asked sharply, noticing he was upsetting Carly and this time he fell silent not wanting to consider the possibility "No seriously guys, Gibby could be right." "Spencer!" Carly cried

"No think about it. We have seen no people at all outside. The streets are deserted, the shops and houses seem empty and we found an abandoned baby in a deserted house. People were clearly still living there and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't just leave their child alone like that, plus empty houses fine but empty shops? No way something must have happened. Maybe everyone is really dead."

Carly's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob quietly. Spencer placed his arms around her; he was struggling to hold his emotions in. Sam seemed strangely quiet and subdued with a lost expression on her face and Gibby sat quietly thinking. "Aha! Wait!" Freddie cried, snapping his fingers. Everyone turned to look at him "What is it Fredward/" Sam snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Freddie spoke "Think about it. How can everyone be dead? When we went out to look for John, we took Gibby's dog with us. Dogs have an amazing sense of smell, hundreds of times more powerful than ours. They detect odours from miles away." "Yeah, what's your point?" Gibby asked

"If there had been hundreds of dead bodies everywhere, Sir LicksALot would be going crazy from all the odours. And not just him, all the dogs in Seattle would be going crazy; barking and howling but if you remember we only heard one dog and it could have been barking for no reason."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Carly exclaimed, sitting up urgently "And other animals too; cats-""Like Frothy!" "Sam intervened, looking more alert now, and Carly nodded "Yeah and rats and bugs and racoons and squirrels and animals in Seattle Zoo." Relief and joy washed over the group; there was still a chance to find everyone. "Alright." Spencer said "In a few hours we'll go out and see if we can find anyone else, in the meantime just do whatever." Suddenly the door opened and Mrs Benson walked in

"Hi mom." Freddie said. Freddie, I've made a decision." She turned to face Spencer. "Spencer I know it must be hard for you looking after these children. " Na its fine Mrs Benson I can handle it. "No I want to help. Gibby and Guppy can stay with us Sam can stay with you. That way it's easier on you. "Mom are you sure?" Freddie asked and she nodded firmly.

"What about Gibby's dog, his cat and his duck? " Mrs Benson turned slightly pale and sighed "They can come but they will all have tick baths, flea baths and a PROPER grooming session." Freddie smiled "Alright then. Gibby you cool with that?" Gibby shrugged "Sure but uh, Sir LicksALot sleeps in my room." Mrs Benson sighed "Oh alright fine. Call your brother and we can go." She turned to leave

"Wait, what about my grandfather?" "Oh that's fine Gibby he can sleep on the third floor in our apartment." Spencer said. "You sure?" Gibby asked "Yeah cool. "Wow thanks! "No problem "Wait, wait, wait!" Sam exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention "If Gibby's grandfather is staying in the iCarly studio then where are we gonna do iCarly?"

"In the iCarly studio?" Freddie said and Sam glared at him "Yeah but with an old man living up there how do we do the web show?" "Sam!" Carly admonished and she shrugged. Suddenly Freddie clicked his fingers "That's it!" Everyone turned to him "If everyone has suddenly left, vanished, died whatever I'm willing to bet of the apartments in this building are vacant. Gibby's grandfather can go live in one of them."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Carly said smiling "Smart move Benson." Sam said. "Yay! Now that studio is free!" Spencer exclaimed "Uh no it's not it's still our place to do iCarly." Sam said "Well yeah but you guys don't use the entire studio so I was thinking I could store my mammoth sculpture up there to keep it safe." "Sure." Carly said "Ok cool."

Mrs Benson sighed "Ok I'm gonna go cook dinner, Freddie help Gibby and Guppy move in." "Sure thing mom." "Hey Gibby call your grandfather." "Sure thing." He walked half way up the stairs then yelled "Guppy, grandpa come down here!" "Ok. I'm coming." A minute later Guppy ran downstairs followed by Gibby's grandfather. "See you at dinner then." Gibby said "Sure thing." Freddie replied.

"GIBBEH!" Gibby cried then led his grandfather out, Guppy followed. They left and shut the door. Freddie turned to Carly "I'm gonna go help my mom with dinner." "Ok see you." "Bye." He turned to Sam and smiled fondly "See you Princess Puckett." She blushed yet managed to hide it" See you around Benson." She mumbled. Grinning, Freddie walked out and back to his apartment

"Oh wait, come on Sir LicksALot, Quackers come on!" The dog got up, barked and padded after Freddie while the duck swooped downstairs and flew across the hall straight into Freddie's apartment. Gibby's cat opened its eyes and merely stared back at them lazily. Rolling his eyes, Freddie scooped up the cat and carried it out, Sir LicksALot walking beside him.

Carly turned to Sam and smiled knowingly. She knew Sam and Freddie were still in love. "Oh shut it Shay." She mumbled and turned to go upstairs "Sam! You have to help cook dinner." Sam sighed "Fine." She followed Carly into the kitchen "What are we having today? "Spaghetti tacos." Spencer replied and Sam grinned.

She then helped Carly pour spaghetti into a bowl yet all evening her mind was thinking about a certain tech nub known as Freddie Benson. A nub she still loved and held feelings for. She wished she could take about what they'd said and done that night in the elevator. It had been one of the most intense and passionate make out sessions of her life but she'd known it would be the last. Now it was tearing her apart. Her own words from that night rang through her mind;

"_Hey wanna break up at midnight?"_

"_Sure thing."_

Now she wished that she'd never even talked about breaking up that they had gone on dating, regardless of their differences or of what anyone else said, they loved each other and that was all that mattered. Because she realized now, he was right for her. Of all her dates he'd always been there for her, he cared about her and held her hand in public.

He brushed her hair, bought her food and drinks, kissed her at night and watched the stars with her; he'd comforted her when she needed it. He'd been there for her and despite his geeky nature and his tech talk and his love for sci-fi and _Galaxy Wars_, she still loved him. She didn't know but she knew that she most certainly did love him. She, Sam Puckett, loved a nub.

Across the hall, Freddie left his trainers in the porch and walked into his living room. Sighing, he turned on the TV and watched a re-run of the Lion King film. "Freddie?" His mom called "Yeah mom?" Could you bring Gibby's dog and his cat over here I need to de-tick them." "Sure mom."

Looking at the dog, Freddie pointed to the bathroom where he could hear his mother muttering and the sound of running water, Sir LicksALot barked and bounded off while Gibby's cat calmly followed. He was impressed; Gibby had trained his pets well. "Good on you Gib." He murmured to himself. He continued to watch the Disney film.

Yet his mind wandered and he found himself thinking about a certain blonde-haired girl whom he still had feelings over. He thought back to that fateful night in the elevator and wished he'd never agreed to breaking up with her. He missed her badly and wished he could kiss her soft lips and hold her slender boys in his arms again.

That night had been incredible yet that nagging feeling that it was their last time like this had been there had somewhat killed the mood. Their last few hours as a couple. He still loved her, he knew that for sure. But telling her that was another story. How was he supposed to tell her?

Should he just say it one day, blurt it out? But what if she didn't love him back? Doubts and fears ran through Freddie's mind and he tried to relax. His mind brought him back to what they'd said on that night when they broke up;

"_So what, do we just break up?"_

"_I think so."_

"_Hey, it's only 10:30. Wanna break up at midnight?"_

"_Sure thing."_

Freddie snapped back to reality. Okay this was getting too be too much. He had to tell Sam. Tomorrow, I'll tell her tomorrow. With that thought in mind, his mind relaxed and he settled down to watch the film.

Just then Gibby's dog bounded up, tongue lolling. He patted the dog, it barked then it shook its wet fur, spraying water all over him and the sofa." Aah! Bad dog! No!" Just then Gibby walked in "Hey Sir LicksALot down!" Turning away from Freddie, the dog trotted over to Gibby and barked happily. "Oh hey Gibby." Freddie said, rubbing his hair dry with a cloth "Where you been?"

"I got my grandfather settled in the apartment downstairs, it had a water supply; hot and cold, a fully stocked fridge, plenty of clothes, electricity, a TV and a two bedrooms. Guppy's gonna stay with grandpa." "Oh ok cool I'll tell my mom." "Gibby! Freddie! Dinner's ready." Mrs Benson called from the kitchen. "Coming mom! Let's go."

The pair walked over to the kitchen and sat down at the table as Mrs Benson handed out plates of steaming, fat free chicken stew. "This looks great Mrs Benson! Gibby exclaimed and Freddie gave him an odd look. "Oh thank you Gibby." She said as she sat down and the three dug in.

At Carly's apartment Carly, Sam and Spencer sat at the kitchen table eating Spencer's famous spaghetti tacos. Sam had already gulped down four and was enjoying her fifth. "I see your mom leaving hasn't affected your appetite." Spencer said grinning. "Spencer!" Carly admonished "Ah its fine." Sam shrugged "I guess it was bound to happen eventually."

"Good tacos." She mumbled with her mouth full. "Oh cool thanks." Spencer said." Having finished, Carly carried her plate to the sink and turned to the pair "I'm gonna go work on some bits for iCarly. You coming Sam?" Sam nodded, finished her last taco and scraped back her chair then followed Carly upstairs.

They walked into the iCarly studio and Sam walked over to Freddie's tech cart and opened her laptop "So which iCarly bit did you want to work on?"

After dinner as Mrs Benson washed up, Gibby sat on the sofas with Quackers watching a horror film, Sir LicksALot lay asleep on the floor. Freddie tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped "Wow! Easy Gib, I was just saying I'm heading over to Carly's you wanna come?"

"Nah I'm watching this film." Ok just tell my mom in case she asks." "Sure thing man." Freddie walked out, shut the door and headed into Carly's apartment. He saw Spencer washing dishes in the sink "Oh hey Freddo. Carly and Sam are upstairs." "Cool thanks." "No prob." Freddie walked upstairs to the iCarly studio. As he approached the door he heard voices so he froze and listened.

"Actually Sam I wanted to talk to you about something. "Ok, well ok go ahead Carls." Carly sighed "It's about Freddie." Sam groaned "Ugh Carly I told I'm over him me and Freddie are just friends now." "Oh come on!" "No seriously it's true."

Listening outside Freddie almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sam didn't love him anymore?! But he was so sure they still had something. Had she moved on? But she couldn't have, he still loved her, he still had feelings for her. No! He'd lost her!

"Sam Freddie loves you. "Carly said "No he doesn't he's moved on." "Sam I know he still loves you." She repeated "How?" "Just because he asked me if it was too late for me to love him doesn't mean he doesn't still have feelings for you!" Carly exclaimed. Instantly, Sam's expression changed.

Her eyes widened, her shoulders dropped and a hurt look filled her eyes. Carly's eyes widened "Oh my god, Sam I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-"Outside Freddie's eyes widened. Carly had given it out! Oh god now Sam was definitely gonna kill him! He and Carly had promised never to speak of that again. Now Sam was gonna come after him!

"It's okay Carly it doesn't matter anyway." "Sam! I really am sorry! "It's okay Carly." Sam stressed, grabbing her friend's shoulders "I'm fine look at me I'm fine." She smiled but Carly knew it was forced. Sam whirled round and walked off, grabbing a baseball bat lying on the floor. "Where are you going?" Carly asked. "To kill Benson." she muttered, swinging the bat. Before she could leave, Carly grabbed her arm "Sam, wait." What?"

In the hallway, Freddie seized the opportunity, he turned and ran down the stairs and bolted out of the apartment, ignoring Spencer's look of surprise. He ran into his apartment, slammed the door and locked it.

"Hey you okay man?" Gibby asked "No, no I am not okay! Sam's gonna kill me!" "Why?" "Doesn't matter." Freddie waited a few more minutes but there was no sound from outside. Feeling reassured, he stepped away from the door. "Just I'll tell you later." He said and went to his room. Gibby shrugged and continued eating his vanilla ice cream.

"What is it Carly?" "Admit it, you're so annoyed about Freddie asking me out is because you still love him." "Carly!" "Sam! Alright fine I guess I might still have a few feelings for the nub." Sam muttered "But I'm still gonna kill him!" She grabbed the bat. Carly grabbed it back and tossed it into an empty cardboard box "Sam you know you wouldn't; do it anyway. She gazed at her friend and at last Sam sighed.

"Yeah you're right I guess I'm just upset that's all. "I know but I promise Freddie feels the same way. Friends?" "Friends." Sam replied and the two hugged. "Now come on Spencer bought some new ice cream recently." "Mama loves her ice cream." Sam replied. Laughing, Carly followed her friend out.


	4. iThink

**iWhat Happened?**

**Chapter Four: iThink**

Freddie Benson walked downstairs, bleary eyed and yawning.He poured milk into a bowl and added cereal then sat down. As he began to eat, Gibby walked in and stretched "Hey Gibby." "Oh hey man." He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it. Just then Gibby's dog ran in and barked "Oh hey Sir LicksALot. Here you go boy!" He threw the dog a biscuit. He jumped up and crunched the treat down.

"Good boy." He turned to Freddie "Hey where's your mom?" "Oh she went to work already she always leaves really early and comes home really late but she knows I'll be alright with Spencer and Carly." "Oh cool. Wait if everyone's vanished then what's the point of going to work if no one's gonna be there?" Freddie thought for a moment.

"You know you're right but still let's go see how Carly's doing." "Cool." Freddie placed his bowl in the sink and Gibby threw the apple core in the trash can. "Bye Sir LicksALot." The dog barked from his spot on the floor and the two headed over to Carly's apartment.

Freddie knocked on the door "Its Freddie!" "It's open." came Carly's voice. They walked in. Carly was sat on the sofa watching an episode of Girly Cow and Spencer was building his mammoth sculpture. "Oh hey guys. What do you think of my sculpture?" "Um it's great." Freddie replied "It's a dinosaur right?" Gibby asked; Spencer, Carly and Freddie shot him weird looks.

"What?" "Do you see claws? Teeth? Scaly skin?" "Look I'm just a kid, I'm not a wizard." He replied. Carly rolled her eyes and switched off the TV. Just then Sam walked downstairs "I'm hungry. Where's breakfast." Carly laughed "We all ate by now. But there's poached eggs and chicken beef jerky on the table. "Great!" She ran over, sat down and gulped down her breakfast in two minutes.

"Wow that's a new record even for Sam!" Freddie said and Sam glared at him "Watch it Fredhead!" "So aren't we gonna go look around the area to see if we can find any other people?" "Yeah let's go." Spencer wiped his hands on a towel and they left the apartment.

Once outside the Bushwell Plaza they split into teams. "Okay." Spencer said. "I'll go with Carly, Freddie you go with Sam and Gibby, you uh-""I'll get Sir LicksALot." Gibby said and ran back inside the lobby. "Um ok. We'll just wait here." Spencer said. Five minutes later Gibby walked back outside with Sir LicksALot padding beside him. He nodded "Let's do this."

"Ok. Me and Carly will check up there, Freddie and Sam go down there, Gibby you and your dog look down there. "Ok cool" "Yup "Works for me." "Right, we'll all meet back here in three hours." With that the group split up.

Sam and Freddie walked side by side. An awkward silence filled the air. Sam pulled out a Fat Cake, unwrapped it and bit into it. Freddie rolled his eyes "What Benson?" "We're supposed to be looking for people not eating snacks." "Yeah well too bad. You look." A moment passed

"You know you're kinda cute when you eat." Freddie said, smiling slightly. "Yeah I thought you hated my eating habits." She bit back and Freddie sighed "I'm sorry about that." "Just forget it Benson." Just then a loud crash sounded from a grocery store across the street, they both jumped and glanced at one another. "Let's go check it out." Sam said and Freddie hesitated yet nodded.

As they approached the store, another loud crash rang out followed by the sound of shattering glass. They shared an anxious glance yet moved on. At last they reached the store; the loud noises were coming from behind the shop. Sharing one last glance, they poked their heads around the corner and their eyes widened.

A huge African elephant was standing behind the shop, moodily shoving a battered white van. The beast roared and rammed the van again, shattering windows. Sam and Freddie cringed. The elephant raised its trunk and trumpeted then circled around and hit the van again, shunting it sideways. "Oh man what are we gonna do with this?" Freddie said nervously and Sam shrugged.

"Hey I think I just saw something!" Spencer cried "Where?" "Under that car!" Carly and Spencer ran over and looked under the car. A black cat ran out and hissed at them "Aw man!" Carly said. "Hey, don't worry, let's keep looking." Spencer said "Oh alright."

"You know kiddo don't worry, we'll find someone soon." Suddenly a voice called out "Hey! You there!" They turned and saw a familiar face "Brad!" Carly screamed, smiling. She ran up to him and hugged him "Hey Carly, great to see you too." Spencer walked up "Hey there." "Oh hi. "Brad, this is my older brother Spencer. Spencer, this is Brad. He's a friend."

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you guys, I thought I was all alone. "Us too!" "Is anyone else here?" "Yeah there's Sam, Freddie, Gibby and Gibby's brother Guppy." "Any adults?" "Well there's Freddie's mom, Spencer and Gibby's grandfather." "Oh ok cool." "You should come with us." Ok"

"So what happened to you tell us!" Brad opened his mouth but before he could suddenly a German shepherd ran past them, barking wildly and Carly jumped. "Wow easy kiddo! You okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." "Yeah so um I just woke up one day and everyone was gone, I ate breakfast, got dressed and hung out, watched TV went on my laptop and ate again. Night fell and no one came home. I tried calling my parents but no response."

Suddenly they spotted two bulldogs lying in the shade casted by a car, panting heavily and walked past them. "I went to sleep and the next day I went out looking. I called all my friends but I only managed to call Shane." "Shane's here too?" "Yeah he's out looking for anyone else." "Maybe he'll run into Sam and Freddie or maybe Gibby."

"Hope so but if he doesn't I'll call him, I'm guessing it'd be ok if we stayed at your house?" "Yeah sure. Uh Spencer?" "Cool yeah fine, there's also dozens of empty apartments in our building if Shane can't stay too." "Awesome thanks!" "No problem."

A meow ran out and a ginger cat climbed over a wall. Carly cringed. Two parrots flew over their heads. "Okay that's it! What's going on? Why are all these animals here?" Carly cried. "I think I know." Brad said. "Yeah?" She said, turning to face him. "They're probably all escaped pets who got out of houses after no one came to care for them."

"Yeah actually you're right. Will they be ok?" "Yeah there's enough food and water, shade and living areas, they'll be alright.

A dog barked behind her and she screamed. A friendly looking Labrador stood behind them, wagging its tail. "Aaaw!" Carly cooed and she turned to Spencer "Can we keep him?" Spencer sighed "Well I guess if his owner's gone…" "Yay thanks!" She hugged him and patted the dog.

Gibby was walking down an empty street when suddenly Sir LicksALot barked and showed his teeth. "Wow, what's wrong boy?" Gibby asked, bending down to pet the dog. Suddenly three vicious dogs ran into view, snarling and showing their teeth. Gibby stood up, eyes wide and raised his hands "Wow! Easy, no need to growl, nice dogs!"

To his surprise, the dogs relaxed. One cocked its head and barked. Gibby carefully petted it and it panted happily. He smiled in satisfaction "You're coming home with me."


	5. iRealize the Truth

**iWhat Happened?**

**Chapter Four: iThink**

Evening arrived then as darkness descended, Carly, Brad and Spencer returned to Spencer's apartment. "Um okay Brad you can sleep on the couch until I can get a new bed." "Okay sure great. What's for dinner, sorry I'm kinda hungry. I haven't eaten in like a day" "Aaaw you poor thing!" Carly sympathized, batting here eyelashes at him. He merely smiled and Spencer rolled his eyes "Okay I'm making spaghetti with chicken meatballs, Brad you do whatever and Carly feed Frothy."

"With what?" she replied. "Frothy's food is running out." "Don't worry, tomorrow we'll go out and do shopping. We'll buy all the groceries we need as well as pet food." Spencer said "You sure you'll remember?" Carly asked "Yes! Yes I will!" He replied indignantly.

Brad went upstairs just then the door burst open, Freddie ran inside and shouted "Sam! Come on." Moments later, Sam ran inside and Freddie quickly shut the door." Wow you guys ok?" Spencer asked "What happened?" "We were chased by an elephant!" He exclaimed "Yeah right." Spencer said, smirking. "Dude its true!" Sam insisted. "Sam seriously? Why would there be an elephant in downtown Seattle? There are no elephants here except in the zoo."

"We think that's where it came from." "Dude I believe something chased you guys, an angry dog maybe." "A dog?" Sam said "Yeah we saw loads of dogs and cats today, oh and some parrots." Carly explained "Dude! The elephant?!" Sam exclaimed "Oh yeah we were chased by an elephant. An African elephant, it was male and he was pissed off."

"You guys may be right." Brad said quietly. "What? No way." "See?" Sam cried "How do you know?" Carly asked. "Well think about it. No one has been to the zoo in nearly three days' no visitors and no animal keepers meaning none of the animals have been fed or given water so the bigger ones are gonna be getting agitated and angry and some may start pushing against the fences and gates."

"But most of the fences are tall and electric." "Exactly but with no one to supply coal deliveries to the power plants, the plants are gonna run out of fuel and stop generating electricity. Power is gonna start failing, all across Seattle maybe even all across the North America maybe even all over Earth who knows? Power is gonna go out, including inside Seattle Zoo." He said solemnly.

Silence fell among the group as they all considered the possibility. "That means no television or radio right?" Sam asked. Brad nodded "Even worse than no more entertainment, all the computers will shut off meaning no more Internet, our main link with people in other areas." Spencer said.

Sam scoffed. "Pfft yeah right like that's gonna happen." Almost immediately afterwards the lights dimmed and cut out. Carly screamed and Freddie being beside her, jumped. "Calm down everyone. I'll try turning them back on." Spencer flicked the light switch several times but the lights stayed off. He quickly grabbed a box of matches from the drawer and lit some candles. He placed two in the kitchen and three in the living room. "Stay here I'll go check upstairs. He walked upstairs and the group heard switches flicking followed by cursing.

Carly cringed, and then moments later Spencer returned "Electricity is off upstairs too." Brad sighed and stood up "I hate to say it but-""Shut up." Sam warned him and he nodded. Just then there was a knock at the door and Gibby entered "Electricity is off." Carly explained "Here too?" He asked. Freddie frowned "What do you mean?"

"Our apartment just lost its power. Mrs Benson lit candles and told me to check if you guys had electricity." "Wait, my mom lit candles?" "Yeah…" Freddie raised his eyebrows "Wow." "Well we don't" Sam snapped "kk, I'll go check on my grandpa." He nodded and walked out. "Wait, Gibby is my mom ok?" "Yeah, she and Sir LicksALot are fine." "Ok cool." Sam turned to Spencer "So are you making us dinner?"

"I can't with the power off I can't cook food or even heat up anything. The stove and the microwave are shut off." "So you mean no dinner?!" "Nope I'm sorry guys." "What!" Sam cried and immediately hit the table "Sam!" Carly admonished. "I've never spent a night without dinner."

"Sam I promise tomorrow we'll go, see if we can find a place with electricity and if we can'/t I'll get us tons of beans and sandwiches." Spencer said and reluctantly she nodded "Alright."

"What shall we do?" Sam asked "Let's just go to sleep." "Alright." Freddie said. "Look guys I'm sorry." It's okay Spencer." Carly reassured him and walked upstairs followed by Sam. Brad lay down on the chair and nodded as Spencer headed up into his room "See you" "Bye man." Brad replied his eyes closing as Freddie walked into his apartment.

That night, Freddie lay awake in bed. He turned and gazed at his bedside clock but it wasn't functioning without electricity. He guessed it was around 2:30 in the morning. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam; her shining blond curly hair, her ocean blue eyes and her slender, curved body. His heart ached to hold her again

Tomorrow, he would tell her. He had to tell her otherwise he was going to lose his heart to her. He longed to kiss her again, to hold her in his arms and know that she was his_. I'll tell her tomorrow_ he decided and with that that pleasant thought in mind, he rolled over and fell asleep.

Similarly, Sam sat up fully awake in her bed. She just wanted to have Freddie back. She loved him; his short, brown hair, his soft brown eyes and his muscular body. She started to dream. Then she shook her head. _Stop it!_ She admonished herself, get over it. _You have to forget him and move on. You are a Puckett._

But she couldn't she knew she as fighting a losing battle. Tomorrow she would tell him how she really felt and if he did reject her, he'd find himself in a world of agony. With that plan in mind, she lay down, kicked the blankets off her and fell asleep, dreaming of her and Freddie sat together, eating fried chicken wings.

The next morning the group awoke to a horrible smell wafting from the fridge. Spencer opened the door and they discovered that overnight, a lot of the food had begun to decompose and rot quickly, the butter had melted into a puddle of yellow goop, the roast chicken, beef strips and lam curry had all turned mouldy and were covered in green fungus. The milk had curdled and turned into a thick, gloopy soup that smelt foul.

Frothy came running and Sam had to stop him from eating any of the rotting foods. Spencer put on gloves and began the horrible task of throwing all the spoiled food down the rubbish food. They threw away the roast chicken, beef strips and lam curry. They poured out the milk down the chute and threw the butter plate down it. Sam was upset at the waste of the meat but Carly assured they would get more.

"How did this happen?" Sam asked. "Without electricity, all the fridges and cooling systems are no longer functioning; meaning food and drink quickly reaches the average room temperature and soon begins to smell, giving off foul smells and attracting bacteria and insects. In fridges and cooling systems, bacteria are killed off and insects can't get in but now they can and soon they will have a feast."

Having somewhat lost their appetite, the group had a very light breakfast; glasses of orange juice. Carly shuddered at the thought and Sam shrugged "Wait, what do you mean by a massive feast?" Spencer asked. "Well, it's not just our apartment that has lost its power. All the apartments have and possible all the buildings in Seattle."

"A lot of those buildings have food inside and with the electricity off…"He trailed off and Carly's eyes widened "Oh my god." Brad nodded looking green. Even Sam wrinkled her nose. Looking to distract them, Spencer spoke up "Okay we'll worry about that later. Right now we have to go." Nodding, they all headed out. As they stepped into the hallway, he noticed an unpleasant smell and nearly gagged but luckily the kids seemed too busy calling to Freddie and didn't seem to notice.

Sam kicked the door and at last, Freddie emerged wearing rubber gloves and looking disgusted. "What happened?" Spencer asked "All the food in our fridge rotted and made a horrible smell, Gibby and I had to throw most of it away." "Us too1" Carly said and Freddie looked surprised. Just then Gibby emerged and grinned "Let's go find us some more people!"

Once outside, they split up into groups; Carly and Brad, Spencer and Gibby then Sam and Freddie. Despite acting disgusted with the choices, both Sam and Freddie were secretly pleased. Now they would have the chance to talk to each other. They all headed off in different directions.

"So…." Freddie began as they strolled down the street and Sam shot him a glare. Two dogs barked from somewhere up ahead. Then suddenly her expression softened and they both spoke at the same time. "Sam-""Freddie-" "You first." Freddie said. Sam sighed then suddenly spoke "I miss you." She said simply. Freddie nodded and gave her a smile

"I miss you too a lot." "Wanna try again?" Sam offered and Freddie nodded "You bet ya." Sam grinned shyly and stepped towards him and they both leaned in. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They both deepened the kiss, Sam wound her arms around his shoulders and he placed his arms around her lower back. They both moaned as their tongues battled for dominance. At last they pulled apart. Sam smiled "That was fun." Freddie nodded.

"Come on let's keep looking" He said. Sam rolled her eyes and took his hand the two continued walking.

Carly and Brad had been walking along a long street for about ten minutes. The sun blazed overhead, the clear blue sky was filled with small shapes, Carly soon realized they were birds. Birds wheeled overhead, screeching while other twittered in the trees./ There seemed to be many more birds around. They had also seen a cat eating a mouse and two Siberian husky dogs tearing at a hunk of meat outside a meat shop with a broken window.

"I'm worried." Brad suddenly blurted. "Why? I'm sure he's okay he'll probably call you soon or we'll see him." "I'm calling him." he decided and pulled out his cell phone. Carly turned to him and raised an eyebrow

"Um Brad with no people around there's probably no cell phone service either." he quickly checked his phone and swore "Damn! You're right!" Carly placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry we'll find him. " "I hope so." He muttered but gave her a smile. The pair continued walking.

"I miss Sir LicksALot." Gibby said and Spencer looked at him "Why? He's just back at the apartment with your cat and that duck." Gibby shook his head "Na I decided to release them." "You did?" "Yeah Freddie said it was the best thing to do since outside they can hunt for their food, roam free and meet others of their kind." The p[air saw two cats lying under a tree and a ginger coloured cat lying on a wall.

Gibby's face took on a sad expression "I'm sorry man." "It's cool don't worry." He said yet his he still remained looking upset. Spencer wasn't sure what to say so the pair continued in silence. Nearby, two budgies sat chirping on a branch and a Dalmatian barked.

"So you see Shaun anywhere?" Freddie asked. Sam looked at him "If I did I would say so Fredward." She said and Freddie rolled his eyes. Suddenly Sam stopped and looked around, she seemed confused. "Hey isn't this where that African elephant chased us yesterday?" Freddie looked around and noticed a thick clump of bushes and small trees to the right, one tree had been knocked over and several plants had been trampled. "Oh yeah you're right."

Suddenly the huge mammal walked out onto the street, swinging its long trunk. Another elephant with longer tusks followed. Sam and Freddie froze and Sam tightened her grip on his hand. Just then an elephant calf emerged from the trampled foliage and trotted after its parents, the elephant turned to face them and spread its huge ears. It raised its trunk as though warning them and walked away with the calf following. The other merely gazed at them for a moment then plodded away.

Once the beasts had gone, the pair glanced at one another and burst out laughing with relief at their lucky escape. "That's why it chased us; he had a baby to protect!" Sam exclaimed and Freddie grinned. "Comer on let's keep looking for Shaun." Suddenly the two heard low guttural growls coming from an alley behind brick grocery shop.

They froze and their smiles fell "What was that?" Freddie whispered, Sam reached down and picked up a broken tree branch. Raising it like a baseball bat, she inched towards the alley. "Sam! What are you doing? Get back here, Sam!" Freddie followed her, looking around nervously. They inched into the alley.

A strange lump lay covered by a sheet of tarpaulin. Hundreds of flies covered in, buzzing around. Two dogs watched from across the street but seemed reluctant to approach. Freddie took that as a definite sign that this place was dangerous. A zebra whinnied in the distance, Freddie started. Elephants weren't the only animals to have escaped from their enclosures in Seattle Zoo. He was certain he could hear hyenas whooping.

"Sam!" He hissed as she walked closer to the tarpaulin covered shape "Can we please go now!" There was no reply. "Sam!" "Just hold on a minute Fredbag!" She whispered and Freddie sighed. He heard the rustling as the tarpaulin was whipped away.

"Freddie" Sam whispered, she sounded unnaturally quiet almost scared but Freddie was too busy looking out for hyenas to notice "What is it?" "….I found Shaun… "


	6. iHave to Run

**iWhat Happened?**

**Chapter Five: iHave to Run**

"What?" Freddie hissed, still looking out. "I found Shaun." Sam repeated quietly, still sounding subdued as though in shock. "What do you mean? Oh, let me see!" Freddie turned and pushing past Sam gazed down at what she had found. Immediately his eyes widened and he screamed, staggering backwards "Oh my god! Oh my GOD!"

He fell backwards into his backside and continued scrambling backwards until his back was pressed against the wall of the store, he screamed again and Sam scream as well. In front of him lay what was left of Shaun. Suddenly a low, deep growl sounded behind the pair.

They turned and started as a male African lion bounded into view, baring its teeth. The beast roared; a low deep sound in an attempt to scare them off. "SAM RUN!" Freddie yelled, he scrambled up and ran as fast he could, Sam sprinting behind him. The lion pounded after them, chasing them for around a minute before stopping. It roared once more, then turned and trotted back towards the grocery store.

Seeing this, they stopped and leaned against a wall to catch their breath. Freddie bent down and promptly vomited, leaving a puddle on the floor. Sam looked at him with wide eyes. At last he stood up and wiped his mouth "You ok?" She nodded and Freddie pulled her into a hug "We've gotta get of here and tell the others" She said quietly. He nodded "Let's go." The pair took off running.

Carly and Brad were walking back to the apartment, Carly was laughing and talking and Brad joined in yet he occasionally said he was worried about Shaun. "Don't worry we will find him." Carly reassured him and he nodded. Just then Sam and Freddie ran up, they looked really scared "Wow guys what's going on?" "We've got to get out of here, Shaun, I-" "wait where's Shaun?" Brad asked

"He's dead!" Sam exclaimed and Brad looked shocked "This isn't funny guys." Carly said angrily. "We're not joking, we found him covered by a tarpaulin in an alley he was killed by a lion. We saw it ourselves, it chased us!" Freddie nodded. Carly gazed at her both of her friends, neither of their expressions changed and her eyes widened as she realized they weren't lying they really were telling the truth. Shaun was dead.

Immediately, her eyes widened "We have to call Spencer!" She pulled out her cellphone but Freddie grabbed her arm "Carly stop! There's no service." She dropped her phone and suddenly began to cry, "Wow seriously guys what's up?" Brad asked, looking confused "Shaun's been killed by an escaped lion!" Sam yelled at him. He glared at her, upset "That's not funny man!"

"She's serious, we saw it." Freddie said and Brad looked deeply upset" We have to go, come on." With that Sam and Freddie each grabbed one of their friends by the arm and dragged them along as they ran back to the apartment.

They ran inside and quickly shut the door. Spencer walked up eating a sandwich "Are you guys ok?" "Shaun is dead and there's a lion roaming free!" Sam cried. Immediately he dropped his sandwich "Oh my god! Are you guys ok?!""Yeah we're all fine!" Carly turned to Spencer "We aren't safe here we have to leave!"

Freddie turned to her "We can't what about my mom, Gibby's grandpa and John?" "They can all come with us! "John's too young to travel." "We don't have a choice; we'll take the dogs with us; Gibby's dog and mine." She paused and looked straight into his eyes "Otherwise, the lion is gonna track us down and it could be part of a group." They both turned to Spencer who stood watching them.

He sighed "Carly's right; if there's an escaped lion roaming free we can't take any risks by staying here. Eventually it'll follow us, track us to this building then it'll break in and probably attack one of the apartments it probably won't take us on, if its hungry then the lion will go after Gibby's grandpa as to it, he's an easier target. Plus there's no use staying here anyway there's no electricity and no food left."

"We'll be safer if we move to another building in another part of Seattle; our dogs will defend us if we see lions or any other dangerous animals. Gibby's grandpa can come with us and we can take turns carrying John." Freddie sighed; he's been beaten "Alright."

"What I don't understand is how did a lion, an African elephant or any other wild animal enter Seattle?" Brad asked from his spot on the sofa. He looked deeply upset over the loss of his friend. Sam too looked subdued. "Well, like you suggested they probably escaped from the zoo."

Looking distraught, Brad buried his face in his hands. Carly still looked upset her comforting nature kicked in, she sat down and placed an arm around his shoulders as he quietly wept. Freddie turned to them "I'd better go talk to Gibby and my mom." Spencer nodded and he walked out.

Freddie walked into his apartment only to find Gibby standing by the door looking unusually quiet. Sir LicksALot stood loyally by his side, ears pricked. "Gibby what's going on?" "We're leaving. Freddie frowned "Why?" "Your mom saw a tiger today and she saw a crocodile lying in a swimming pool in someone's backyard." Freddie eyes widened "Seriously?!"

It wasn't just elephants and a lion anymore, but now there were tigers and crocodiles roaming free as well! Mrs Benson emerged and turned to Freddie with a tightly set jaw and a steely look in her eyes "Freddie, go pack up some belongings we're leaving, there's no use talking I've made up my mind."

Freddie nodded "Sure thing mom." Feeling surprised, he walked into his room. He packed some clothes, his toothbrush, deodorant, paste, his old teddy bear and a framed photo of his family before walking back out with a plastic bag held in his hand. "Alright let's go." They stepped out of the apartment and Gibby smiled again "Let's do this. GIBBY!" Freddie smiled and his mom turned to him

"Go alert Carly, Spencer and Sam we're leaving. They're coming too." She turned to Gibby "So are Guppy, John and your grandfather" Freddie nodded and walked into Carly's apartment "So how'd it go?" Spencer asked. "My mom has already decided to go, she and Gibby packed up some stuff and they're waiting in the hallway. Gibby's dog is with them."

"Seriously/" Spencer asked. He nodded "You guys might wanna pack up some stuff you're coming too." Spencer nodded and everyone went to their bedrooms. Brad sat on the sofa, looking upset. He'd stopped crying but looked distressed, Freddie turned to him.

"Hey man seriously, Shaun's death wasn't your fault." "It was we shouldn't have split up." "There was nothing you could have done." "Damn it! Yes there was." Brad snapped and Freddie turned to him looking annoyed "He was my friend too and I miss him." His voice cracked slightly "But I'm not gonna blame myself because I now need to be there for Sam, she needs me now and Carly needs you."

Brad's eyes widened "C-Carly?" He stuttered. Freddie nodded "She likes you, I can tell. Look out for her and don't screw it up." He nodded "I won't you now I kind of like her too, she's really nice." Freddie smiled "Alright, so we cool?" Brad nodded "Yeah we are. Thanks." Freddie nodded "Don't mention it."

Just then Sam walked downstairs, carrying a duffle bag with clothes, dozens of Fat Cakes, Frothy's ball and leash and a family photo. Frothy trotted along beside her, Carly followed carrying a bag full of clothes, some photos, toiletries and her hairbrush. They both nodded at Freddie "You ready Fredbag?" He nodded and took Sam's hand, Carly smiled at him and he smiled back. Sam merely rolled her eyes.

Spencer walked out, carrying two bags "Let's go." They walked out of the apartment for the last time and Freddie felt a nostalgic rush; looking around he saw similar expressions on everyone's faces. He caught Carly's eye and she gave him a small smile. He nodded back. They took t6he elevator down to the lobby.

Stepping out, they saw Freddie's mom waiting for them. Gibby and Guppy stood side by side with Gibby's grandpa stood looking confused. Gibby held a squirming John in his arms. Sir LicksALot stood by Gibby's side and Titan, Carly's Labrador walked up to her and wagged his tail. "Let's go." Spencer said and together the group left the lobby and the Bushwell Plaza for the last time.


	7. iMove To A new Apartment

**iWhat Happened?**

**Chapter Six: iDiscover what Happened**

Spencer pushed open the double doors; the group left the Bushwell Plaza and walked out onto the street. As they walked out, they were met with a strange almost surreal view.

Abandoned cars parked by the roadside were covered in leaves and twigs, the windows were becoming foggy. A stray cat lay on the windowsill of a ransacked grocery shop. A flock of birds flew off the roof of a van. Dogs barked in the distance and several car alarms were blaring; it was like they were in a different world.

"Oh my god…" Carly said, echoing the group's thoughts. "Come on we should get going." Mrs Benson sighed and they slowly began walking down the street. As they walked they passed two houses with broken windows where leaves and dust had blown into rooms and a driveway holding two parked cars.

"It's changed so much." Sam said and Freddie nodded solemnly. "I'm hungry, anyone got any food?" Gibby asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him "What? Yeah the city's changed and there are loads of escaped animals, doesn't mean I should starve because of it." Freddie rolled his eyes "Sure I got some." Spencer said, he reached into his bag and pulled out a sandwich. He handed it to Gibby and he dug into it "Thanks man."

"You know I'm hungry too." Sam said and Carly sighed "I'll go find a food shop." She looked down the road and spotted a takeaway shop, Sam grinned "Perfect." She ran down the street, Freddie ran after her "Sam, be careful!" "Cool it Fredbag, there aren't cars anymore!" Smiling, the others followed the pair. "They're so cute together." Carly said, feeling happy for her two best friends and Gibby nodded, but Mrs Benson merely wrinkled her nose.

But as they approached the shop, they were met with a foul smell. "Ohh uggh, gross!" Freddie cried, holding his nose. Everyone coughed. "What IS that smell?" Mrs Benson cried, stepping back "Freddie stay away!" Sam looked through the glass window "It's the meat; it's all rotting and crawling with flies! Oh and rats"

Mrs Benson screamed and yanked Freddie back "Fredward Benson you stay away from that gastronomic nightmare!" He turned and gave his mother an odd look "Gastronomic?" He said. "What? It's a word!" She exclaimed. "Here let me look." Spencer said. He peered through the window and grimaced.

The chicken was covered in green fungus and covered with squirming maggots. On the counter behind, huge lumps of raw meat were swarming with hundreds of flies buzzing around. Rats scurried across the floor. A pizza lying on the floor had turned green and a rat was gnawing on it.

He stepped back and cringed "Yeah we can't eat in there." Sam sighed "Don't worry we'll just go to another shop or something." He said. "Guys that may not be possible." Brad said. Everyone turned to face him. "What do you mean Brad?" Sam asked. "Well if the electricity and the cooling systems are off in this takeaway shop, it's gonna be off in every single shop, supermarket and restaurant in Seattle and I'll bet by now, almost every food that needs refrigeration has rotted away."

"That means milk, cheese, yoghurts, meat, fruits, fish, vegetables and any food that has those foods." "But, but that's like everything!" Sam exclaimed and he nodded solemnly "Exactly." "So what are you saying?" Carly asked looking fearful. "He means there might be no edible food left in Seattle." Freddie said quietly.

Sam screamed and everyone covered their ears. "If I don't get food soon, I'll eat the dogs!" Sam exclaimed, Gibby gasped and pulled his dog close. "NO!" Carly sighed "Gibby don't worry she's joking. Get up." He sighed and stood up. "But seriously we need to find some food soon mama's hungry." "Well there's still bread, chocolate, beans, buns, rice, pasta, spaghetti, water, and a bunch of other stuff." Spencer said and Sam sighed in relief.

"Alright first we find a place to stay, and then we go get food." Carly said and everyone nodded. "Let's go." At last after walking for almost an hour the group came across an apartment building similar to their own.

They pushed open the doors and stepped into the lobby. "Hello?" Freddie called out. "Nub." Sam whispered and Freddie took her hand "Love you too Samantha" he said and the two kissed. Suddenly Titan began barking loudly. As if set off by the other dog, Sir LicksALot began twitching and wagging his tail "What is it guys?" Gibby asked.

Just then a furry racoon jumped onto the front desk. Spotting them, it chittered in surprise, blinked its eyes and ran off. Both dogs bounded after it, barking wildly. "No, stay, heel!" Carly called "Hey don't worry they'll come back. Let's go set up our rooms." Spencer said and she nodded.

They walked upstairs to the fifth floor where there were three apartments on either side of the hallway. "Ok me, Carly and Sam will take this one, Mrs Benson you, Gibby and Freddie take the one across from us. Gibby's grandpa, Guppy and John can take the one down there. Brad you can have your own apartment if you want?" "Ok cool that sounds awesome." Everyone nodded. Suddenly Mrs Benson turned to Gibby's grandpa "Excuse me but if you don't mind I think I'd like to take John."

He nodded "Yeah, yeah whatever take him." He thrust the baby into her arms and wandered off down the hallway, lugging a heavy suitcase. "Come on Guppy." The boy smiled and followed. "See you little dude." Gibby said. Just then, John giggled, everyone smiled at the cooing infant. He smiled and waved his arms "Come on little one, time for your nap." Mrs Benson carried the boy into the apartment. Gibby grabbed the bags and whistled.

Just then, the two dogs bounded up the stairs barking. Sir LicksALot trotted into their apartment and Gibby nodded "See you guys later." "Hey Gib, mind taking my bag?" Freddie asked. "Sure thing." He replied "Thanks." Spencer turned to the four.

"Well looks like you guys are helping me set up the apartment. They all nodded "Cool." "Sure thing Spence." Whatever." They walked into the apartment and were immediately met by a foul stench. "Gross what is that?" Sam cried "It must be the rotting food in the fridge!" "We have to get rid of it!" Carly exclaimed. Titan ran over to the fridge and barked at it.

Freddie pulled open the door and the group grimaced at the foul mess inside. Luckily there were some rubber gloves lying on the table, everyone grabbed a pair and got to work removing food and throwing it down the rubbish chute.

At last with that job done, everyone picked their rooms. Spencer picked the room next to the living room. Carly picked the one upstairs and Sam picked the one next to her. With rooms picked, everyone went into their rooms to unpack, Frothy followed Sam and Titan followed Spencer.

Carly headed into her room and sighed. There was double bed up against the wall with plain blue covers and pillows a cupboard full of teenage boy clothes which she'd give to Freddie. There was a box full of various toys under the bed and an empty bird cage.

It was clear the bird once kept inside had escaped through the open window. Her room was big, clean and had a great view, it was a nice apartment but it just didn't feel like home. She'd left behind so much of her stuff and she missed it. She began to unpack.

Sam meanwhile was fairly impressed with her room. It had a nice bed with green pillows and striped covers, a cupboard full of clothes that would fit her and even a dog basket with a blanket where Frothy could sleep. The cat seemed impressed; he was already sleeping in it. Sure it wasn't home heck it was better than her old house, she loved this place. She happily began to unpack.

Spencer liked his new room. It had a huge bed with brown pillows and striped covers, a cupboard with shirts and clothes that he could wear in a few years and a stand to put his small sculptures. He liked his room, it was bigger and more airy than his last one the place didn't seem right without all his old sculptures like Bottle Bot, if he ever got the chance, he'd go back and get them.

Titan loved the room; the Labrador had already jumped all over his bed and now gazed happily up at him. He smiled; he'd grown to love the dog. "Yeah we'll stay!" Titan barked and bounded away, barking. Sure it wasn't home but it would do.


	8. iWater

**iWhat Happened?**

**Chapter Eight: iHave Power again**

Having unpacked all of their stuff the group headed downstairs only to find that Freddie had left. "Hey where'd Fredward go?" Sam asked. Carly shrugged "He probably went to go help his mom and Gibby unpack" Spencer said. "Ah cool." Suddenly Sam clutched her stomach and groaned "MAN! I'm starving I really need to eat, soon!" "You know what; I'm actually really hungry too." Carly said.

"Guys chill," Spencer said "Once everyone done unpacking we can go and see if we can find some edible food." "Oh alright, fine." Sam grumbled and Carly nodded. They all flopped down on the couch and sat lost in their thoughts "I prefer our old couch." Carly said and Spencer nodded. Titan ran over, jumped on the sofa and lay down beside them.

Freddie was impressed with his new room. There was a bed up against the wall with Galaxy Wars covers and pillow cases, a cupboard full of Galaxy Wars toys and clothes that would fit him and an empty dustbin. It was like a dream come true; the kid who lived here previously must have been a fan of Galaxy Wars. It was bigger than his old room too; he liked it. He sat down on the bed and grinned. He began to unpack, he'd brought; a bunch of clothes, his toothbrush, a framed photo of his family and his old Galaxy Wars stuffed toy.

Gibby meanwhile also liked his new room. There was a large bed with spotted bedcovers and striped pillows up against the wall, a cupboard filled with kids' drawings which he'd use as newspaper for Sir LicksALot and a few clothes he could wear. There was a dog basket where his dog could sleep and a huge poster of a shark pinned up over his bed. He somewhat missed his old room but figured he'd adjust. He had to. After all, he was Gibby. He began to unpack.

He'd brought: some clothes, Sir LicksALot's ball, blanket and treats, a photo of his parents, his favourite Galaxy Wars figure and some still fresh fruit to draw on with a marker pen he'd found. Sir LicksALot ran in, wagging his tail. He petted him then got up and headed over to Freddie's room to see if he was done. They should go over to Carly's place.

"Hey Freddie man you done?" "Yeah sure let's go." They got up and left. They passed Mrs Benson frantically washing, hoovering and scrubbing to sanitize their apartment. Gibby smirked and Freddie rolled his eyes "Bye mom we're going out!" "Okay boys stay safe and avoid danger." "We will mom don't worry." With that they left and shut the door behind them.

They headed over to Carly's apartment and knocked on the door "It's us." Spencer opened the door and they walked in. Carly was sat on the sofa petting her dog that lay asleep and Sam was hitting the wall with a can opener." "Why's she doing that?" She was bored." "Ah." Hearing Freddie's voice she turned "Oh hey Fredbag? Can we go find food now?" 2We need to wait for Brad." Spencer reminded her. "Dammnit!"

Freddie walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She scowled at him but he smiled and her expression softened, then the two leaned in for a kiss. "NO! Not in my apartment!" Spencer exclaimed. The two reluctantly pulled away and Sam sighed "Well if I can't go look for food and if I can't kiss Fredhair, then what can I do?" "Go play with Frothy?" Carly suggested and Sam glared at her "Fine." She mumbled and walked upstairs.

Freddie sighed "Great your drove my girlfriend away." Carly rolled her eyes and Spencer walked back into his room. Titan suddenly woke up, jumped down and trotted after him, tail wagging. Freddie sat down on the sofa and talked to Carly as they waited for Brad.

Brad walked into his apartment and looked around. It had a small kitchen, a living room and one bedroom. Shrugging he walked in. The window was smashed; broken glass lay strewn across the room along with dust and leaves. As he picked up a branch that had blown in, he spotted a small bird; it was a parrot with red and blue feathers walking on the floor.

He spotted an upturned bird cage and realized the parrot had crawled out when its cage was blown over by the wind. To his surprise, it flew up onto his shoulder and crooned. He had expected it to flee or fly out the window but it seemed surprisingly tame; its previous owner must have trained it well. He had never owned a pet nor had anyone in his family but why not? Carly and Spencer had a dog, Gibby had a dog and Sam had a cat.

He cleaned up the dust, leaves and broken glass and threw it out the window. He lifted the bird cage, out his new pet back in and gave it food and some water after finding bird seed on a shelf in the room. He named the bird Kiki after guessing it was male. Deciding to check out and unpack when he got back, as his hunger was becoming intense he said goodbye to his parrot and left the apartment.

He walked into Carly's apartment and immediately Freddie and Carly got up "Spencer! Sam! Brad's here let's go." Sam raced downstairs "Good I'm starving let's go!" Spencer also returned. "Let's go." The group left the apartment and walked out onto the street, immediately they froze.

Several dogs were rooting through upturned garbage bins and feasting on leftovers spilling out onto the road. There were: two Labradors, a German shepherd, a border collie, a Dalmatian, a Rottweiler and a bloodhound. The dogs had a feral look in their eye; they were snarling and barking. Further up the street, two cats were sitting on a window ledge eyeing the savage dogs with unease.

Spencer signalled to the group and they retreated quietly backwards into the building and shut the doors "What happened to those dogs?" Carly asked "They've turned savage. "Brad said. "What do you mean?" Sam asked "Dogs are descendant from wolves, with no one to feed them their instincts would kick in. They would turn savage and start hunting in packs like wolves." "Hunting what?" Freddie asked "Anything; horses, cattle, cats, other dogs maybe even us."

Suddenly Spencer wrinkled his nose "Hey do you guys smell something disgusting?" Everyone suddenly noticed he was right; they all detected a faint smell "What is it?" Sam asked. Suddenly Brad sniffed his shirt and gasped "It's us! We haven't showered in a few days; it's us our clothes and bodies smell!"

Carly cringed "Okay I need to take a shower now!" She exclaimed Brad shot her an odd look. "She likes smelling all girly and sweet." Sam explained "Ah got you." "Okay fine we'll all head back to our apartments, take showers put on fresh clothes then come back and go out for food!" "Oh can't we go now?!" Sam protested "No the dogs would stop us anyway if we tried." Brad said and Sam glared at him.

"Fine" "Alright see you guys in an hour." With that the group all headed upstairs to take showers.

But however, as Spencer turned on his shower, a thick, soupy gunk dribbled out. It looked like water but smelt foul and was murky; full of dust and what looked like human faeces. He screamed and jumped out, he frantically tried turning on the taps but the same dirty water poured out. Sam and Carly came running only to be disgusted by the mess and the smell in the bathroom. Carly began moving away and holding her nose while Sam stared and compared it to Frothy's urine. Spencer quickly got dressed, glad he hadn't got any of the filthy water on his body.

They quickly spread the word and no one turned on taps or showers but now they had to work out why the taps weren't functioning properly.


	9. iHave Power Again

**iWhat Happened?**

**Chapter Nine: iHave Power Again**

Suddenly Brad clicked his fingers "I got it!" Everyone turned to glance at him. "What is it?" Sam asked. "Without electricity, sewage treatment facilities aren't in operation so raw human sewage is building up in sewers and ending up in our reservoirs and normally it gets flushed out but now those systems don't work without power so it's ending up in our water supply."

Everyone looked disgusted; Carly made a grossed out face, Sam wrinkled her nose, Freddie shuddered and Spencer looked ready to vomit. "Well that is it we're leaving." Mrs Benson said curtly and stood up "Mom! We can't go." "Mrs Benson please!" "Oh you, crazy sit down!" Sam yelled and Mrs Benson gasped

"Where are your manners young lady?!" "I already told you, in my butt now sit down!" Sam commanded, Freddie smiled at her commanding nature that he had grown to love. Sam and Mrs Benson had a standoff lasting a few minutes and with a sigh, Freddie's mom sat back down again. "Thank you." Spencer said. "Alright Mrs Benson you stay here. Gibby you go check up on your grandpa and Guppy. Me, Carly, Sam, Freddie and Brad will go look for clean water and food."

"Alright but I'm gonna go check on little John first. I fed him the last of the milk and put him to sleep in my room, I'll need to check on him" "Wait so you mean his milk has run out too?" Spencer cried and she nodded sadly. "Aw man!" Carly shot him a worried look "We can all last for a few more days without food but none of us will last more than 2 days without water. John won't last very long without milk before, before bad things happen" She said worriedly, looking ready to cry.

Sam hugged her and after wiping her eyes, she pulled away "Thanks." "No problem Carls." "Alright let's go." Spencer said. With that the group left the apartment. "GIBBEH!" Gibby cried and headed down the hallway to see how his grandpa was getting on. Everyone laughed and Carly managed a small smile.

They walked downstairs to the lobby, pushed open the doors and walked out onto the street. The scene was the same as last time; deserted, empty buildings many sporting broken windows, abandoned vehicles with many showing signs of neglect.

The cries of savage dogs and other animals sounded in the distance. This time they heard no car alarms. "They must have all died." Sam said and everyone nodded sadly. It was sad, seeing their home changing so much. Suddenly Brad's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers "That's it! Supermarkets!" Everyone looked at him and he urgently explained

"Don't you guys see; supermarkets have deep freezers in cold storage areas where an emergency generator keeps the power going for two weeks after the electricity shuts down or the power grid fails! The food and water there will still be cool and edible!" Everyone's eyes went wide and the group all cheered. Carly and Spencer hugged, both laughing. Sam and Freddie kissed passionately then Brad high fived Freddie.

Spencer ruffled Brad's hair "That's our little genius!"" Sam punched him affectionately "Great thinking Brad!" Carly smiled sweetly at him "Thank you Brad you seriously saved us." She kissed him on the cheek as everyone watched intently. Brad blushed fiercely and both looked away shyly, Freddie and Sam both grinned they knew both their best friends had fallen in love.

Spencer looked dazed for a moment then turned to Freddie "How long's it been since the electricity went out?" "Uh, about three days." "Then we still have time! Come on!" he cried. The group turned to run then "Wait!" Carly said everyone turned to her "How are we going to get all the food back here? We're gonna need tons and even if we try carrying it back in turns we'll catch the attention of those dogs or lions."

Everyone looked stumped for a moment then Sam grinned "Wait here I'll be right back." Everyone watched, confused as she walked up to a parked car and smashed the side window with a tree branch, everyone winced but the alarm had died long ago. She climbed in and fiddled with the wires for a few moments, then the engine rumbled to life and the car slid forwards slightly before she jammed her foot on the brakes.

She climbed out and grinned proudly "I can hotwire a car." Freddie hugged her "Aah! That's my Samantha!" She kissed his cheek and he placed an arm around his shoulder grinning. Carly smiled "I'm actually proud of you for doing that." She grinned "Aah thanks Carlotta." "Come on let's go get in, get in!" Spencer cried and everyone scrambled in.

Spencer got into the driver's seat. Carly sat next to Spencer, Freddie and Sam sat in the back and Brad sat next to Freddie. "Next stop food!" With that he swung the steering wheel and they sped away, scattering dust and leaves.

After nearly five trips, all three apartments were stocked with enough food to last months. Roast chicken, chicken and beef ribs, beef strips, cured meats, cakes, biscuits, white and brown bread, chocolate, rice, pasta, carrots, mushrooms, peas, bananas, apples and anything else they needed. They had thousands of bottles of bottled water, enough to last them months.

Freddie had also managed to tap into the power supply and unlock the electricity stored in the power plants from the wind turbines just outside the city. The turbines relied on wind currents to produce electricity and if there were dangerously strong winds, they automatically shut down to prevent accidents.

The turbines turned and produced electricity which was now channelled to their new apartment building. In case of days when there was no wind, they used electricity that had been stored away during days of high wind. They now could use the lights, cook and heat food, refrigerate and store food and use electrical devices such as laptops and phones.

Spencer cleaned and washed his new car and painted it. He called it; the Spencermobile. Using it, they headed back to the Bushwell Plaza and in multiple trips transported virtually all of their belongings to their new apartments.

All of their clothes and all of Spencer's sculptures, all of their old toys and Brad's gadgets, Freddie's gadgets and his Galaxy Wars toys and belongings, Carly's makeup and beauty products including her mirror, all the bed sheets and pillow covers even their old couch, the Bottle Bot, Guppy's toys, Gibby's toys and belongings, his grandpa's clothes and at her request Mrs Benson's cleaning products.

All of it was brought in and put in its correct spot in the right apartment. Brad showed them Kiki, but particularly to Carly and he got on well with Frothy and even the two dogs. Carly and Brad kissed again and were now officially a couple.

They had lasted three weeks and seemed perfect for each other; this was Carly's longest relationship yet and it was Brad's first. They babbled about their dates to Sam and Freddie respectively and both were happy. Mrs Benson was convinced her apartment was finally clean and seemed content.

Spencer was happy now that his sculptures were here and now spent a lot of his time playing with Carly's Labrador as she was often spending time with Brad. Gibby and Guppy loved playing together and Gibby's grandpa was finally content as he now had all the plum juice he could ever want

Sam and Freddie were happy for their two best friends. They were both still dating and were happy in their relationship. They rarely argued seriously yet had intense "debates "about random issues every day, they finally seemed to click. Carly suggested starting iCarly again yet Spencer pointed out that with no one watching the show, what would be the point.

She seemed somewhat sad about ending it yet Brad cuddled her and suggested they do a goodbye episode to close the show, just in case anyone was watching. Everyone jumped at the idea, even Spencer and they did an hour long final episode featuring Brad, Freddie, Gibby, Guppy, Spencer even Mrs Benson and Gibby's grandpa.

They did What's Baby Eating, Random Dancing, brought in the bra, Messing with Lewbert with Spencer reluctantly standing in as Lewbert, another Terrible Play and ended it with a bout of Random Dancing where everyone joined in and danced.

Life seemed good for the iCarly group but soon unknown to them tragedy would strike…


	10. iTake a Look Around

**iWhat Happened?**

**Chapter Ten: iGet Hurt **

Night had fallen over the city of Seattle. The time in America was approximately 10: 30 PM. With the exception of one apartment building where clocks still functioned human time had ended. The full moon hung in the sky, casting pale yellow light onto the city. Several clouds drifted high above the ground and a deep silence hung in the air.

Occasionally, natural sounds broke the quietness; dogs barked and howled in the distance and occasionally other sounds; a horse whinnying, cattle lowing, sheep bleating or birds calling. Most of the foreign animals were leaving the crowded cities and cramped urban areas for more open hunting ground out in the countryside; there were open, grassy plain and dense pine forests.

In Seattle Zoo; dozens of animals had died trapped in their enclosures, cut off from water and food. However those animals once imprisoned by electric fences had escaped as the electricity supply in the zoo had failed; the elephants, lions, tigers, camels and the crocodile had all escaped. Once the power failed and no trainers arrived, the hungry elephants pushed down the gates and escaped in search of food.

Predators also left their cages to hunt. The two tigers had climbed up a tree and over the wall around their cage. The lions had dug under the gates of their enclosure and got out. The camels had jumped over the wall surrounding their paddock while the crocodile had eventually bitten straight through the railings encircling its pond with its powerful jaws.

The vultures had chewed through the thick ropes of the net that made up the roof of their cage and flown out while the python had broken the glass of its tank and slithered away. Other animals had climbed over and dug under the gates including the anteater, the orang-utans and the leopard.

The zebras had jumped the fence and then leaped over the moat surrounding their pen and the rhino had knocked down the 10 foot high wooden fence surrounding its cage. Most successful at getting out had been the primates; the chimpanzees, the lemurs and the baboons had all escaped their enclosures.

These animals were now roaming the city. They'd seen the four elephants roaming through their local park while the lions lay resting under a tree less than a metre away. The zebras had been seen grazing with horses on a nearby golf course. The tiger was seen climbing a dead tree and the crocodile was spotted swimming in a local river. The predators it seemed had been preying on horses, dogs and cats.

But there was good news; there wasn't enough food in the city to support large animals or vicious carnivores. The predators were leaving as well as the large herbivores heading for the open country where they would find more food. It seemed that domestic animals; like pets and livestock would be staying in the cities where they felt more at home.

City dogs were slowly losing their friendly, loyal and docile nature. The training given to them by humans was fading away. Their wild instincts were kicking in; they were turning savage and beginning to hunt again. Within a week of the human disappearance they were forming packs and fighting for dominance. They were targeting animals like cattle, horses and goats. Dogs that lived alone hunted rats, racoons and smaller animals. Most dogs and dog packs were staying and living in cities. A few hundred dogs had left the city and now roamed the countryside

Sadly, smaller dogs such as bulldogs, poodles, pugs, corgis, Chihuahuas and other toy breeds had died out, unable to compete with larger dogs. Larger dogs killed the weaker or smaller ones for food. Dogs with unique features or bred for fashion; bulldogs, shit Tzus and greyhounds had also mostly died out. Most other breeds it seemed had survived but their numbers had dwindled.

Domestic cats also were turning wild again; already skilled hunters many cats had turned feral and now were hunting small rodents and birds. They lived alone or in small colonies in caves or abandoned buildings. They were small and agile yet not very powerful; this made them easy prey for other animals including feral dogs. Those cats unable to escape from their homes had died but most cats were skilled at living outdoors and were coping well in their new environment.

Thousands of farmyard and working horses had escaped from stables or farms and now lived in huge herds out on park lawns or out in the open country just as their ice age ancestors; the smaller Mexican horses had done before humans arrived in America.

Some had died off, unable to break loose or picked off by predators such as wolves or more vicious creatures aka lions. Most were now adapting to become faster, stronger and more alert. Horses now ran wild and free once more.

Cattle had not fared as well. Hundreds of dairy cows had died, unable to escape from fenced off fields or died due to starvation or lack of water. Most cattle were dependent entirely on humans for all food and had simply died off without them. Many cows also had stopped producing milk due to swollen udders caused by lack of milking. Humans had bottle fed their calves and the cows rarely looked after them so now they were all dead.

Some long horned cattle were freer roaming and knew where to find waterholes and how to graze and find food. Those long horned cattle had been free roaming and had now spread out to roam freely across the land in huge herds, breeding successfully.

Sheep were all but gone. Millions of sheep roaming free had simply been massacred by wolves, grizzly bears and mountain lions. Slow moving, defenceless and rather stupid, they were unable to flee or defend themselves and were being picked off. Lambs were particularly at risk and were being wiped out by exotic predators like tigers and lions. Sheep were a species of the past, barely any were left now.

Billions of ducks, chickens had been destroyed by predators. Now only free range poultry were left, living in a world full of carnivores. Farmyard goats were falling prey to predators such as wolves and dogs as they were less equipped to survive in the wild than their wild counterparts and made for easy prey. Mountain goats and wild goats were thriving though without humans to hunt them.

Thanks to the exodus of exotic animals, it was now safe to spent time wandering around or hanging out in the city during the day and at night. However there were still threats; packs of vicious dogs roamed the streets. Wolves, bobcats and coyotes now hunted in cities, competing with dogs and living off tonnes off rubbish and rotting food left behind.

Despite the dangers; Sam, Freddie, Carly and Brad were taking a walk through downtown Seattle. Unbeknownst to them though, this night would end with a tragedy…


End file.
